Life to Destiny
by Mouikairo
Summary: Kingdom Hearts crossover. "It was my fault, it was all my fault. I shouldn't have brought him there to play, I'm to blame for him..." Danny a half normal 15 years old when his locked Destiny cause him to met a Nobody, Roxas. -- Don't Flame. R
1. Chapter 1

"_The day that he was born,"_

"_He was a normal boy,"_

"_When he was 14,"_

"_He became different,"_

"_Different than other people,"_

"_Or that's what I think it is."_

"_I always remember this when I was a kid,"_

"_Mom always said she knew that she shouldn't had done 'that'"_

"_Nobody other than my family know this,"_

"_It was about…"_

"_Him"_

"His Majesty request to meet Riku and only Riku, which means Sora can't come in." Donald was outside the Library where Sora and Riku came to see why the King summons them. Sora tried to convince Donald he needs to get in, but still he was rejected.

"Come on Donald, we're friends right? So let me in…" Sora kept on begging Donald, but still, "No way Sora, his Majesty's orders are absolute; I cannot do anything about it." Sora felt so bad, he was immediately told by Riku to stay where he was before he went in the Library. Sora somehow feels like a dog when he hears Riku saying that.

Riku walked in and saw the King looking behind with his adventure clothes. "Your Majesty, if you mind telling me why you summon me?" Riku immediately got the point, as the King look at Riku, he had a sad face on him. The King was like…crying. "Riku, I'm afraid after a few months break, the heartless are back." Riku was shock for a moment, because back in those months, they have seal off the darkness.

"I just don't understand, didn't we…?" Riku was going to ask until the King cut in, "I know. But it seems that someone release them. The question is…who?" They were silent for a few moments, and then Riku realize that it was quite, too quite.

"Your Majesty…where's the queen?" as Riku as this question, the King startled. The King looked back and saying it while trembling, "Minnie…was kidnapped."

Shocked, Riku did not understand. "But I thought that the castle is protected by the light?" Riku asked but the King just shook away and asked him if he could just keep this secret to himself and not Sora. Riku really wanted to know so he just accepted and the King starts explaining to him.

"Oh come Donald…Goofy, tell him can I?" Sora was still begging to get inside to get an audience with the King, but Goofy only reply back what Donald said previously. Sora was ready to destroy the door. He got ready, and ran over to the door.

Before he could do that, Riku already open the door and Sora accidently crashed him without any warning. "Sora!" Riku scolded him angrily, though Sora had shown his puppy eyes so Riku could forgive him. Though how much he tried, there was no use.

They arrived back to Destiny Island soon they finish their visit. Sora was grumbling to himself while Riku didn't pay any attention to him. "Hey, back already?" A boy of age of 14 with pure black hair, blue sapphire eyes, midnight blue clothes with black and yellow clothes and black shoes came near them.

Sora knew who it was and answered back, "Oh, hey Zajamed." To many people, Zajamed is a very special kid because his hair is rarely seen in the town. They say he is a weird person from another world or he is just smarter. But to Sora and his friends, he's just like everyone else.

"So any news of these Heartless?" Zajamed seem to know about the Heartless as he heard it from Kairi. Sora was about to answer when, "This isn't your problem, kid." Riku was about to call him his last name he suddenly remember Zajamed doesn't have one. It was because he's an adopted child, he was told when he was young he didn't have any real parents. So he decided he won't use a last name until he finds his family.

"Call me Jadlin if you want, is not like I have a parent to tell me my real last name." Zajamed realize Riku hesitated to say his adoptive parent's last name. He didn't mind at all. "Umm, anyway, let's go to the island top so we could continue chatting." Sora cut in the silent as soon he saw that it was a bad time.

Zajamed focus himself up and quickly replied, "That time when you won Auron Cup? You got to tell me!" Zajamed and Sora went on their way to the island leaving Riku alone. He was glad that he didn't tell the whole truth to Sora, or he would have said it out loud. Riku after that began walking home.

In the island top, Sora told Zajamed his adventures during those times. The more Sora told; the more Zajamed envied him. When Sora finished, Zajamed stood up and totally wish that he could be in others world like him. Though to Sora, being in other worlds isn't all about fun, he had protects his friends and find Riku and the King.

"Hey, look at the time; I wouldn't want to miss tea. I'm starving." Zajamed got back to normal was about to walk away. But before he could do that the sky suddenly turn dark. Sora's Keyblade suddenly came out by itself causing Zajamed to 'Wow…" Though they have more things to worry about, what is that black hole?

The black hole got nearer and nearer to them and Zajamed soon realizes he's not on ground anymore. Sora was in the condition as him and then they both flying. Flying out to the sky, got suck into the black hole. As soon they were gone, they black hole disappear. It was only then Riku ran there, but he was too late. He just stares at the sky, asking himself why he wasn't here with them.

--------------

"Sam, Tucker, wait up!" Danny was shouting behind his best friends when they were still walking. When he reaches them he was trying catches his breath. "Whoa, Danny, why not fly instead?" one his friends, Tucker wondered and asked him. Danny got back up and was in total frustration before he could answer.

"My dad is such an idiot! He thinks that I should be a Ghost Hunter!" Danny is taking his anger out of his friends, but they weren't shock or so. "Why am I not surprise." his other friend, Sam said it out loud.

Danny got so angry he could have fly up to the sky without his powers. "He said I should give up my dreams as an Astronaut!" He totally was about trash the place with his anger as his friends watch him silently. "Dude, you know what, you got to chill." Tucker comfort him will staring him silently.

Danny soon realizes he's been angry too much and softens down. "I'm…sorry…" He turns to them and starts apologizing to his friends. The both didn't expect much from him, he was their friend after all, and he is always like this when he's angry.

"And besides, you flew up to space before when you battling with Valerie." Tucker add that part into Danny's head as one time when Technus controlled Valerie's dad company, Valerie fought with Danny's ghost form, Danny Phantom on space.

Those were fantastic memories to Danny, but he couldn't see most of the things in space while fighting. "I couldn't see much of it because…" Before Danny could finish his sentence he felt like something drop down from above bang him down to the floor.

Sam and Tucker just looked at him and the 'thing' that fell on Danny. Danny almost couldn't breath and was about to complain to God. When he saw the 'thing' properly, it was actually a boy. A boy about the same age as Danny, he had brown blonde hair and have some weird style of clothing.

"Who is he?" Tucker went and asks Danny even when Danny had never even saw him before. They decided to bring the boy into Danny's house to rest, since his parents aren't at home now.

The boy was put on Danny's bed and then they left the room to discuss. As Danny closed the door, the boy already woke.

"So where do you think that boy came from?" Sam was trying to confirm their mysterious visitor from the sky, but Danny didn't have any clue. Danny made a few guesses like, "He could be from the Ghost Zone, but he doesn't look like a ghost."

Tucker, in the other hand has another guess like, "Maybe he's from the other world, like in TVs?" But that would be impossible for that to happen. Though, since the Ghost Zone appear, it might be possible.

The boy opened his eyes as he was left alone. He body stood up for a while and started scratching his head in confusion. "Why the heck I'm here!? I need to save Sora!" He was thinking too much of Sora he almost didn't notice the door opening.

He quickly went back to his 'fake' sleep and listen Danny and the others. "So you think he came from another world?" Danny asked Tucker as he opens the door, not noticing that the boy was fake sleeping. His friends followed him behind and also didn't notice about the boy.

"It could be possible, I mean, he came from the sky." Sam already answered Danny before Tucker could, which he didn't mind. Danny left out a sigh and was worrying what he should do to the boy.

Danny decided to just to let him wake up first then they'll think about it. It was going to be evening so Sam and Tucker left. After greeting them farewell, Danny left back to his room and started playing Doom for a while. The boy, who was fake sleeping, just started to fall back into sleep again he heard Danny and the others talking.

"Sora…sorry…"

**A/N: **I have been hearing song for too long… And hi, I'm Fmachibi from FFNet, Aikochibi in most other sites. I just started reworking this story not long ago, hope it's okay. Chapter 2 to be updated soon.


	2. Chapter 2

"_All the worlds are connected…"_

"_You're not joking…right?"_

"_Why would I be? I was there."_

"_Okay…I believe you, Kairi!"_

It was already morning in Amity Park; Danny just woke up from his sleep on the floor. His reason, the boy he found yesterday was still out cold. Danny went to look at him, he look like he didn't sleep well at all.

The boy's face was all worried and he was sweating a lot. But since its Summer Vacation, he could take a break and look after the boy. "I feel like a baby-sitter already…" Danny sighed and left to change his clothes.

A few minutes later, when he came out from the bathroom, he soon fined himself a little 'unusual' situation than his daily ghost battle. There was a big duck near the boy with a tall dog walking in two legs. Danny and the two visitors stare at each other for a moment and suddenly Danny screamed out loud and ran downstairs.

He stopped for a second and suddenly remember, "Wait, I'm half-ghost!" He quickly ran back upstairs and opened the door seeing the boy finally woke in this situation. The duck and the dog was still there, but looking around. "Mmm…Donald…Goofy…?" the boy seems to know them but only half-awake.

The two weird animals stare at the boy for awhile, Danny in the other hand looked at the awkward situation. He pinches his face and asked himself, "Am I fully awake now…?"

-------------------------------

"My name is Roxas. Thank you for saving me." Roxas thanked Danny properly after he fully woke up. Danny didn't really mind but only asking why are there a bad-temper duck and a two leg dog in his room.

The duck was going to cast his staff on Danny's head luckily he was protecting by the dog. Roxas explained to that, "The duck is Donald Duck, he does kind of have a habit of bad-temper, but he's really good. The other one is Goofy, he is a bit weird in looks, but he's a very nice and confuse person." Danny looked back at them was thinking was Roxas said, he thought, "Maybe they're aliens?" Though, Roxas didn't mind Danny's weird thinking and continue his thinking after a sip of drink.

His face got serious after that and asked him, "Have seen a boy with brown hair and have dark blue clothes and have a king like key-chain on his neck?" Danny notice his question, however, he never seen such a person. As if Roxas's clothes weren't weird enough.

"Who is he anyway?" Danny asked Roxas, but Roxas didn't bother giving him a proper answer. He only told him that, "I'm just his friend." Truthfully, he is the person's Nobody; an empty shell without a heart. Without him around, that person is sure bound to sleep for eternity. "Hey you, why do you know about Sora?" Donald was a bit confuse, how Roxas knew about Sora. Roxas couldn't answer back, he knew, that they wouldn't believe him. They trust Sora, not him.

"Let's just say I'm always beside him even when he didn't know."

Danny didn't quite understand the situation. What about the duck, Roxas, this mysterious person. He didn't get it at all. "Wait, I'm getting confuse…" Roxas had to forgive him for not understanding, so many things happen in one moment, he has to be confuse.

Before Danny could ask more, a loud sound appears out from Roxas's stomach. It was so loud Danny jumped up from the floor. Donald and Goofy also looked at Roxas, which made his felt so embarrass. He looked up back and asked Danny shyly, "Umm, do you suppose have any breakfast…?"

-------------------------------

Sora and Zajamed both landed together on a dark place. Sora sighed as he only just rested for a few months, as for Zajamed, he looked calm. In Sora's mind, he thought that Zajamed would throw a big party for his first visit to a world outside. But this isn't what he imagines. Zajamed just stare at a corner nearby and just whisper some few weird words that Sora couldn't understand.

Soon Sora realizes this isn't normal and pulls out his Keyblade to Zajamed's back. Zajamed turn back on him and his eyes were deadly green than his normal sky-blue eyes. Those eyes were staring at Sora deadly; Sora couldn't help charging an attack on Zajamed. However, Zajamed was his friend, he can't do it.

"What's wrong Sora, scared?" Zajamed's voice was emotionless, like he was taken to darkness. Though it was impossible, Sora saw the dark realm behind Zajamed's back. Sora was shocked, he didn't knew, "You taken into darkness, didn't you?" Sora had to ask, he don't want Zajamed to be like Riku back then. But even though Zajamed heard of that story, he still took in to the darkness. Zajamed raise his hand up and snaps his finger. A group of Heartless appears out surrounding Sora.

"I envied you, Sora. I wanted to journey to many worlds. I thought I would find my family. I was told that if I become Darkness, I would find them." Zajamed was starting to become evil for that time, which scares Sora. The Heartless started attacking Sora, but was easily defeated by Sora which a swing of the Keyblade.

Sora could continue easily until a blast of a plasma-ray shoot on Sora's stomach. Which cause Sora to faint and had the Heartless disappeared. Zajamed smiled evilly at Sora when a man stood behind him, congratulating him. "Well done my boy, you will definitely find your parents." Zajamed smiled even more when he heard that, and then he thanked him and left. When Zajamed left, the man grinned happily and also left suddenly.

"Thanks, Vlad Masters."

-------------------------------

Roxas suddenly startle while halfway eating his breakfast. It felt like something bad happen. Goofy looked at his shocked eyes and his trembling fingers. "Gwarsh Roxas, are you alright?" Goofy wanted to know if he's alright. Roxas couldn't hear what Goofy said but instead he dropped the spoon and started his whole body trembling.

"Roxas, what's wrong?" Danny saw Roxas trembling, but it was even worse. Roxas hold himself so tied that as if the clothes were about to the broken. Goofy wanted to shook Roxas up but Danny force him not to. He knew; Roxas had to do this on his own even when he's suffering so painfully.

Roxas was so in pain his whole body fell on the floor and he started to grab his head and cover his body. He was sweating a lot, but it's because there was something throbbing his heart. He tried to avoid the pain, but it was no use. Then memories currently from Sora flash into him, seeing the incident that happened not long ago when Sora was.

"_Roxas…Help…………Zajamed…"_

Roxas suddenly awoke and call out front shouting, "Sora!!" Roxas was still sweating from that. Danny and the others looked at him, worried. Roxas was gasping for breath from that moment, it was a horrible feeling.

"Hey, you shouted Sora, what happen to him!?" Donald was waiting to know, as he was more worried for Sora than Roxas. Roxas mumble a few words what the voice said… "Roxas…Help…He…took…into…Darkness…Zajamed…" The final word Roxas said made Danny startle in shock.

Danny grabbed Roxas and asked him with an angry tone, "That Zajamed, his neck had a blue droplet necklace which has his name on it, right!?" Roxas nodded but didn't know how Danny knew, was there a connection between them?

Danny fall while letting Roxas go, he smack his fist down the floor with anger. His sister, Jazz heard the noise and rush down to see her younger brother on the floor. Few water tear dropped on the floor, making Roxas realizing Danny was upset about something. He grin his teeth and couldn't believe it.

"_It's isn't possible, is he really that boy held back then……Zajamed Fenton."_

**A/N: **As for now, this is the end of Chapter 2. I apologies for not working the other projects for now, I'll get back working! I hope you guys don't mind a few OCs, I really need it.

Thank you for reading, Chapter 3 coming soon.


End file.
